Adream?
by freak show
Summary: Someone messed something after the las battle and now they are in a insane asylum. Are the Yeerks gone or are they still with them? watching them. Read and find out what happened and if they still have another chance to WIN. R/R.
1. Default Chapter

What would have happen if the Animorphs were locked into a insane asylum and they don't remember a thing about it, just some Yeerks and the last battle .was it true or it was a niiiiiiiightmare? And the Yeerks are gone or are they still with us?  
  
A/N: Read and find out what is this all about. More will come soon.  
  
On with the story, and set go!  
  
Wait, don't forget to review, I accept everything that you say.  
  
Enjoy. ---  
  
Chapter 1. A place full of old people acting like kids and a crack bone.  
  
Rachel  
  
My hair was all over my face, yeah and it looked crappy oh god, wasn't I dead? And if I am, is this heaven or hell? Well, it has pillows on the walls and woohu I can't get hurt if I do this *she jumps all over the place*.  
  
That absolutely didn't hurt but it messed up with my stomach*starts laughing like a maniac* wait, where am I? Have I gone crazy?  
  
Some strange fat woman is staring at me through a little window that is placed on the door, you know like those offices or.something.  
  
The strange woman finally said something after two minutes of silence (I thought it was supposed to be one minute), but wasn't what I expected, oh no, a sweet voice came out of her mouth, ha! figures.  
  
StrangeSweetWoman (yeah, let's skip the part that she is fat and she looks like she's mad at everyone): "I see that you're finally awake and calmed"  
  
Rachel: "uh yeah, I'm a normal person, no morphs no nothing, where am I?"  
  
StrangeSweetWoman (said ignoring me): "okay, so let's get you out of here and go to eat something, you must be starving"  
  
Eat? After dead we can eat? It can be, after all people say is a pleasure and gift from I don't know where, that humans can eat, or that's what Ax said a day I can't remember. Well I wasn't hungry that's for sure, but I definitely need some fresh air and this walls, they can be fun, but I was feeling claustrophobic.  
  
She opened the door and I step out barefoot and with a white coat, like those ones they make you use in the hospital when you're sick, but a little bit different. Maybe if I ask for some clothes.  
  
Rachel: "I was wondering, if this is heaven...or hell, we must wear these clothes?"  
  
The woman started laughing, and it was kind of contagious cause I started laughing too, I think in this world that must be a joke, but still I wasn't sure if she was laughing at me or with me.  
  
Finally after a walk on a large hall I could finally smell the food, I don't know what it was they were cooking but it didn't smelled that bad, after all I find out I was hungry and thirsty.  
  
StrangeSweetWoman: "go get some fooooood I have stuff to doooooooo"  
  
Huh? Then she walked away. I noticed a room that was full of people, some of them were calmed and some of them were a little bit high on sugar, it remind me of the school cafeteria, kids jumping and throwing food on the floor and on some others faces and talking with their friends.... and that made me landed on Earth (if you can call this Earth, who knows what place is this), I don't see my friends and they weren't here, cause I am dead and in this weird place and they are..on Earth.  
  
So I took a plate, I look at the girl that was giving the food with a hairnet and gloves of latex. She looked at me and I looked at her, I wanted to ask her something but she was in a bad moooood because she practically slammed the food on my plate. I can almost swear that this was the school cafeteria except for the fact that here are no kids, just grown up people, acting like kids.  
  
And that's when I noticed Marco and Tobias standing there like they didn't knew where they. And I ran to catch them but something was on the floor and I fall over Tobias until we hit the floor, a fraction of second but it felt like it was in slow camera. I thought he was about to say something but Marco said something first.  
  
Marco *uncontrolled*: "human pile!!!"  
  
And that happened soooo fast, people all around were now on us, I swear that I heard a bone cracked, but it wasn't mine, oh no Tobias.  
  
--- That was short *sigh* but, look *amazed* there's another chapter. Go and check it out. Hehehe poor Tobias, Rachel got too excited and Marco too, and he was the one who got hurt, figures. 


	2. Oh no, Yeerks are here!, and with insane...

Tobias  
  
We were there, Marco and I, standing in the middle of who knows where rounded by uncontrolled people, thinking of where the heck I was. Of course, I was the only one thinking about the situation, 'cause Marco was all fascinated with the place and the people, usually he would be complaining about everything, making bad jokes, but no, he had this huge grin that I can almost say that I could have counted all his teeth and especially he was speechless, try to imagine that and tell me if you can.  
  
Suddenly someone jumped on my back and we fell on the floor. When I turned my face to see who was it I only saw some blond golden hair, kind of messy but still beautiful, almost for a moment I thought it was..no it can't be-  
  
Marco *yelling with a malicious tone of voice*: "Human Pile!!!"  
  
And then, after that sample of enthusiasm I felt how people and more people started to jump over my back. And without an advice or something (yeah I actually wanted someone to tell what was going on with my body before I felt it) not just I only herd, nooo I felt how a bone cracked inside of me.  
  
Pain was killing me, and I started to feel frustrated. I thought I was going to pass out but that's when a man, tall and thin was standing in front of me with these clean shoes, but that doesn't matter, 'cause he put order to the situation and after a few seconds and sighs I felt free and then happened what I expected, I pass out.  
  
I don't remember when or how I was translated to another room, but when I opened my eyes I was in a bed surrounded by, if I judge lab coats, I may say they were doctors, staring at me, swimming in deep thoughts, yeah they were analyzing me, at least they aren't trying to open my head and see my brain or trying to put something on it, if you know what I mean.  
  
A guy noticed that I was already awake, so he started asking questions, weird questions, like what my name was and what had happened. Okay that's not weird but I just answered the essential. This guy looked pretty familiar but I don't remember his face, say that I'm some kind of paranoid and crazy kid but I sensed something bad on him.  
  
After a "hum" of his part, all the doctors made a circle away from the bed and started talking  
  
A man: "Dr. Alcott, I haven't seen this guy here before, do you think he is new?"  
  
Dr. Alcott: "that's a big probability Edward"  
  
Edward: "someone should check his curriculum"  
  
Dr. Alcott: "Dr. Seward, why don't you go and check the documents of this guy"  
  
Dr. Seward: "yes sir"  
  
Then Dr. Seward left the room and Dr. Alcott and Edward stayed here still talking and now in a really low voice. I tried to hear but with these human ears (you thought I forgot, didn't you?) I can't listen that well, I miss my sensitive hawk ears and eyes and wings, wonder why I am in human morph. Still I could hear what they were saying.  
  
Edward: "do you think he is one of us?" Dr. Alcott: "who, Dr. Seward?"  
  
Edward: "no you piece of..not him, we already know he is not part of us. I'm talking about this guy"  
  
Dr. Alcott: "I don't think so, he seems like everyone here, still there's something that attracts my attention, and he looks like he is hiding something"  
  
Edward: "should we infest him?"  
  
One of us? That was definitely a big clue that these guys where controllers, I must get out of here right away and find Marco.  
  
-- A/N: where are the others? *looks around* are they already infested? Nah, or maybe they are, or maybe not or..what do you think? That was short too huh? Well, now review and tell me what you think, was it bad or good or you want more, or just write and tell me what happened to you today. 


End file.
